Here We Go Again
by ZJeM
Summary: The second, the second, the second. The second over and over again. How will he react this time?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Death Note_, Õba Tsugumi & Obata Takeshi do.

**Payment for MxMSupporter's Leyna commission. ;)**

* * *

_**Here we go again**_

* * *

„_Uh-huh… It's gonna be a tough night tonight… _Again_..._" Matt sighted, looking at a list pinned to a wall next to the door to Roger's office. The first place was Near's, as always. "_It doesn't matter if he's the second one, with _only two_ points lost, 'cause he's still _second_..._" he thought, turning around and heading toward his and his best friend's room.

What would it be? Crying? Destroying the furniture? Punching Matt so hard that it left bruises aching for two weeks? Shouting that he wouldn't understand, 'cause he didn't give a rat's ass about becoming _anybody_ in his life? Or had he already come up with a new scheme?

Matt opened the door and turned the lights on. The room was empty, but he already knew where to head next. He reached the bathroom and knocked on it's door. No response. He sighted and opened the door slowly, expecting Mello to dart at him like a wild beast. To his surprise, nothing like that happened. He noticed the blond sitting next to the toilet seat with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Such a charming place you've chosen today" he called to him. Mello didn't even look at him, still being the freakin' stone figure. Matt sighted and closed the door, approaching the other boy. And there, their own little ritual starting again. But something _really _wasn't right and looking at that lifeless silhouette was starting to give him unpleasant chills.

He crouched in front of Mello and stared at him, trying to get any reaction out of him. "Oi, Mello…" he whispered, a little note of fear appearing in his voice. Still nothing. He snapped his fingers in front of Mello's nose. No backlash that he expected. "Oi, man, don't give me this creepy fe-" he halted, lifting the other one's head tenderly with his hands, his own eyes widening from dismay.

Mello's mind wasn't really present at the moment, his orbs shining like some porcelain doll's, his face deathly pale and cold. Matt's last reasonable thought was that this had been the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen in his entire, almost fourteen-years-long, life. Then his instinct got the upper hand.

"OI, MELLO! DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING STUPID?!" he looked around the room, searching for things like drugs, hypnotics or something equally crappy for one's health, but didn't notice anything suspicious. He stood up and checked their secret hiding place behind the mirror but the only forbidden substances he found were his smokes and Mello's finest chocolate for a rainy day.

Matt was just thinking where to look next when he froze, hearing a quiet, hoarse voice. "I'm… second… _Again_…" Mello croaked out. Matt almost jumped to his friend and caught him by his shoulders, maybe a bit too firmly. "YOU IDIOT! I THOUGHT THAT YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING TO YOURSELF AND YOU JU-" "I'm second…" the blond whispered, his eyes focusing on Matt's with visible difficulty "I'm worse than Near… _Again_…"

Matt looked at him with severe eyes. "Yes, you are" he said coldly. Mello stared at him like he'd said that in some other language. "What?!" he rasped out, his eyes probably wanting to escape their orbits. "You. Are. Worse. Than. Near" Matt repeated, moving his face closer to the blond's.

"You… You've betrayed me…" Mello muttered "You're… You're supposed to tell me that… That he'll never beat me, and-" "No, Mello" the redhead interrupted him "Let's face it. No more shitty euphemisms. You ARE worse than Near" He saw glimpses of tears in his friend's eyes. "How… How could yo-" he fell silent as Matt moved even closer, brushing Mello's lips with his own.

He then opened them a bit wider and locked the blond's mouth in that soft prison. He started gently, leaving mellow touches that made Mello shiver, but quickly added more, his tongue breaking into the blond's area, caressing and dominating it throughout. Mello moaned quietly, moving to embrace his best friend, smell a faint cigarette odor and feel the warmth of his body, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck and pulling him close. The redhead pinned him to the wall, prevailing his personal space, but Mello didn't care. This was the only field he'd let himself be inferior, and the only person.

Matt started to recoil way too quickly for the blond, even though the both of them didn't have enough air by now. Mello let out a dissatisfied groan and opened his eyes, seeing those lovely green orbs locked on his icy-blue ones, Matt panting lightly on the floor in front of him. Mello smirked a bit. "You've gotta give up smoking if you want to do that more often" he murmured, a ghost of smile appearing on his lips. The redhead snorted with laughter. "Yeah, that would help…" he said.

Mello's features stiffened as he remembered what they had been talking about earlier. "So…" he muttered "You really think I'm worse than Near..?" he asked, his eyes eagerly staring at Matt in wait for an answer. The redhead looked at him in silence. "Yes" he finally said. Mello lowered his eyes, feeling painful pressure crushing his heart.

"But this stupid contest isn't the whole you, Mello" He raised his head, confused. Matt smiled at him. "If I were to decide, I'd kidnap you and take you far, far away from this shit, but…" he sighted "I guess it's part of you, huh? So I gotta deal with it... But losing two fucking points doesn't make you any less precious than that freak, you got it? _Any_ less" he smiled even wider.

Next thing he knew, Mello was squeezing him, and squeezing hard. "Oi, man, I'm not some tooth paste, remember?" he joked. "Thank you, Matt…" He heard Mello's mutter. He sighted and returned the embrace. "Anytime, bro…"

* * *

**ZJeM, 30.08.1013**

* * *

**From author:**

Sorry it's that short. T^T

The other thing: Mells is a psycho-uke in here, I'm afraid. XD

I actually like that piece. Mattie's some kind of knight on a black horse (you heard me, BLACK) or sth equally cool. ;) (Replace the knight with Zorro and I'll fangirl. XD)

Soo... What more can I say?

Oh, sorry for this stupid "oi" thing, I thought it'd sound more badass than "hey". XD And I gotta say I'd fall for this Mattie. ;]

THX FOR READING!


End file.
